Breaking my heart
by StrawberrySlushi
Summary: Yukina and Kurama's lovers both 'die'. After mourning their deaths they begin dating eachother. And suddenly their lovers come back causing much drama. wow sounds like a soap opera, ne? has yaoi and yuri
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho  
  
The majority of the fanfiction will be told in Yukina's pov, at one point I may switch, I'm not sure yet.  
  
This will have yaoi in it, and yuri (male/male, female/female) if it offends you, please leave.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
I guess we did it out of sorrow, and depression, when I look back on it I feel like crying.  
  
We both figured they were dead. Gone forever, and there was no way to get them back. We'd lost the ones we'd loved.  
  
It hurts, allot.   
  
And after our tears ran out and there was nothing left of us but emptiness and loss we went to each other for support. We talked and held each other, and eventually it went further than that. I wish it hadn't. I don't love him. Not like that anyway. He's one of my closest friends, but I can't love him like that.   
  
And then they came back, like nothing had happened at all.   
  
We were more than shocked, we knew we couldn't keep it a secret.   
  
And now I feel like I've lost everything. I lost the happiness that at one time filled my heart, I lost my love, my innocence, and everything important to me.  
  
I'll start at the beginning....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is only the prologue, the next chapter will be longer, that is if there is a next chapter? shall I countinue? Can anyone guess who Yukina loves, its not a common pairing. 


	2. I: Even after death

Heres the first chapter. Characters are ooc, because I'm not a good writer, its just something fun i like to do.  
  
pairings:  
  
hiei/kurama  
  
shizuru/yukina  
  
kurama/yukina  
  
Gabbi: Queen of Kurama Torture- thanks for your review! hey, nice guess. I was actually about to change the pairing because I thought your sounded more fun.... but I kept my original. I love your user name!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
I: Even after death  
  
I walked up the stairs to get to my- our apartment. It was small but it worked. I'd bought it only two months ago, when I diecided to stay in the Ningakai for a while, it was much more safe than Makai, and all my friends lived here.   
  
And then only three weeks ago Shizuru moved in, getting sick of her parents place and wanting somewhere new. So she came to live with me.   
  
I unlocked the wooden door which kept me from my apartment and walked in. On the couch sat a firmiler brown haired girl, watching tv.   
  
Personnally, I think tv is a waste of time, but its her life. I smile, shes so beautiful, even when all her attention is directed to the television.   
  
"Hello Shizuru." I greet queitly, her head turns.  
  
"Hey, Yukina. How was Hiei?" Shizuru, gestures me to come and sit by her.   
  
Thats where I had come from just then, Hiei's place... well no its really Kurama's but Hiei was momentarily staying there. I always have a nice time seeing him.   
  
I close the door and sit next to my friend.  
  
"He was fine." I tell her.  
  
"Hmm." She mumbles a bored reply and I find her staring towards the tv, she takes the remote and shuts off whatever she had been watching and turns back to me.  
  
"Well then lets go get something to eat." She says and gets up.   
  
"Where do you want to go?" She asked.   
  
Going out? We never do that...  
  
"Umm, well." I can't think of anywhere. I really don't go out to eat a lot.  
  
I remember this one place though it was really nice. But where was it?   
  
Oh yeah, now I remember.  
  
"Theres that resturant by that one movie theater." I tell her, my mind is still searching for the name of it.  
  
Shizuru stands thinking for a moment before noding, "The one by Hoho's movie theater? Julie- something, right?" She asks.   
  
I nod. Yeah Julie- something. I guess neither of us know the name.  
  
We leave the apartment and get into her car.   
  
Songs play on the radio, and neither of us say a word. I wish we could talk, but I don't know what to say, she seems a lttle unhappy about something, I can see it in her eyes. I look down uncomfortable.  
  
The ride to Julie-- took an eterinty.   
  
"Hey Yukina." A voice enters over the music.  
  
"Yes?" I ask looking up.  
  
"If I-" She stopped and shook her head, "Nevermind. We're almost there."  
  
I wanted to ask what was bothering her. But I just looked ahead, Julie family resturant. Oh, so that was the name.  
  
She parks right in front. We both get out of the car and walk in. Silently. I'm hating this. Useually I like quiet. But not now.  
  
A waiteress greets us, her name tag says Lulu. She has a huge cheesy smile plastered over a nice face. "Hello! Just you two?" She asks and Shizuru slightly nods her head.   
  
Lulu sits us at a table near the window. Its so dark outside.   
  
"I'll be back!" She squeals walking away to another table shes been waiting.   
  
I pick up a menu and read it. Shizuru does the same.  
  
  
  
Lulu prances back in a minute or too, that grin still upon her face.  
  
"Alright! Well, how about we start off with a drink?"   
  
She points her pencil at me.  
  
"Water, please." I tell her giving her a small smile. She nods and scribbles down my order, then her pencil goes over to Shizuru.  
  
"A coke." She tells the girl, Lulu. She scribbles and walks away.  
  
I stare at Shizuru, the worry in my eyes must show, because she gives me a quick sweet smile.   
  
"Is something wrong?" I ask.   
  
She shakes her head. "No."   
  
Ofcourse I don't belive that.  
  
I look back into my menu, Burgers... salads...   
  
When I look up Lulu is back with my water and Shizuru's coke.   
  
"Thank you." I whisper, taking the water.   
  
"Nooo Problem, hon! So what'll you have to eat?" She asks, pulling out her faithful notebook.  
  
Shizuru glances down at the menu and then looks back up. "Burger and fries."  
  
Lulu looks at me.  
  
"A salad." I tell her.  
  
"Okie! Be back soon!" She says in her high voice, she takes the menus.  
  
Shizuru and I are forced to talk.   
  
"Yukina?"  
  
Its not as thuogh she needs to get my attention, I'm already looking at her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
""If I die. Take care of yourself." She told me softly, never moving her eyes from mine.  
  
Painc shoots through out my body. What? If she died?!  
  
"What do you mean? Are you hurt? Are you sick?" I ask.  
  
"No... just..." She sighs, "If I die, don't worry about it. Know it was ment to be."   
  
Was she bringing this up for a reason?   
  
"Shizuru-" I said. I didn't know what to say or do.   
  
She leaned in and kissed me, I kissed back. It was soft, and beautiful.   
  
"I-I love you." Is all I can manage to say.  
  
She smiles.   
  
"I love you too. Even after death."   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
First chapter. finished. Did you all like it? I hope so! Anyway... I have SEEN the shizuru/yukina pairing before its just not common. So tell me, should this be focused mostly around Yukina, or should I switch to Kurama? was that boring? I hope not.   
  
read and review! 


End file.
